Shur'tugal abr Voetta: Dark Horizons
by NouvelleNouveau
Summary: It's been a year now, and the two girls alone in a new world have grown into young women with both allies and enemies. But reality is getting further and further from what they expected, and the time has come for them to form their own paths. Part 3
1. Departure

Hey, guess what I've done! Yup, posted the next installment! Rejoice all! Here it is for your enjoyment. If this is your first look at Shur'tugal abr Voetta, I recommend starting with Clear Skies and Changing Winds before reading this (cos it'll probably make more sense that way... but hey, whatever floats your boat).

Shur'tugal abr Voetta: Dark Horizons

By: C. Doiteain

Disclaimer: Two books later and I still don't own the Inheritance Cycle. They don't even _pay_ me... Geeze.

And one last thing... most of this I'm making up. I want to stay true to cannon, but that cannon isn't available for yet. I hope I'm right, but as book 4 isn't out yet I may be way off. Oh well. That's the fiction part, right? Right. So if the werecats are completely off... oh well!

* * *

"We're going to what?" An exclamation.

_I think it sounds fun. _A mental shrug to go along with the nonchalant statement.

_Yes but, but… _Floundering.

Miranda Iceblade, sixteen years old and stuck in a world that practically lived in the middle ages. Thaw, her… dragon. Well, Miranda thought to herself, it wasn't really that strange. But still.

_I don't see what your problem with it is, Miranda,_ Thaw replied, tail flicking like a cats and narrowly missing flipping over a tent.

_Eragon's gone, someone should stay to watch the Varden,_ Miranda protested, but the excuse sounded weak even to her own ears. _Or, or, or… something,_ she trailed off. _This wasn't in the books._

_We're not in the books, Miranda._ Thaw reminded gently. _We're actually here and participating in events. It's like Cassidy said. We can't sit out any more.__ We're going._

_Yeah, yeah, I know,_ she grumbled. _Alright._

Nasuada was watching them looking faintly amused, which was nice. Miranda and the young woman hadn't always gotten along well, but apparently with Eragon gone chasing his cousin's bride-to-be with said cousin (actually by now Saphira would probably be on her way back to the Varden with the couple in tow while Eragon made his way back on foot or something; it didn't really matter. The point was they weren't there.) and the leader of the Varden was ready to look on the Rider more favorably.

"You're going to talk to the werecats," Nasuada repeated once she was sure Miranda had returned her attention. "Get them to ally with us against the King."

"I- I- Why?" Miranda asked as Thaw snickered in the back of her head. Nasuada and the dragon shared a look and Miranda had the feeling they were ganging up on her.

"Because we need allies. While you and Eragon were up training with the elves we managed to make it to the Spine, we're going to move out of Surda and into the mountains. It's the safest place for us considering, but the dwarves work best inside the mountains and the elves are in the forests. We need more allies who can slip through the Spine easily and quickly. Who better than a werecat?"

"So then you want me to go act as a dignitary (although the only knowledge about any of that I have is from a year with an old elf) to a (kinda powerful and important) race (that I know very little about) in order to get them to fight with us in a war (that really doesn't mean much to them because they're out of Galbatorix's reach and would only be inviting his wrath by fighting him)? Have I got it all?"

"I think so," a new voice cut in. Miranda turned to see Cassidy walking up. "Hey, Miranda, Thaw, Nasuada."

_Hello, Cassidy_.

"Um, hi. Does everyone think this is a good idea except me?"

"Hello, Cassidy," Nasuada replied, ignoring Miranda. "Did you need something?"

"Elva says Saphira, Katrina, and Roran will be here soon, but Eragon's not with them," Miranda's fellow Earth-native replied. "And I came to see Miranda off."

"I'm leaving now? What about packing? Saying bye to people? Talking to Angela and interrogating Solembum?" And why in the name of Sylivia had no one _told_ her this until now?

_Because they knew you might freak?_ Thaw inserted sounding strangely chipper.

_I can be calm, really! I can, I promise, I'm not freaking I wont- _she cut herself off and closed her eyes momentarily. _Okay. Better now._

_Good girl._

_Quiet, you._

"I had Cassidy pack for you," Nasuada responded to her previous question. "You don't have anyone to say goodbye to, and Solembum's going with you."

Miranda descended into shocked silence for a few seconds before regaining the ability to speak. "Really?"

"You have a point when you say you don't know the culture. It would be rather pointless to leave you to your own devices." Translation: that would be stupid to have untaught sixteen-year-old talk to powerful race about a necessary alliance.

"I'd have to agree."

"So would I. Although I really do like you, Miranda," Angela broke into the conversation, appearing out of nowhere, but not surprising the Rider for once. After the first dozen or so times Angela had done that since the battle that had taken place a little over a week ago, she'd gotten used to it.

"No offense taken, Angela," Miranda replied.

_Are you coming too?_ Thaw asked the eccentric herbalist.

"No, I don't think I will. Wouldn't want to get in the way of Solembum's family reunion."

_You mean you don't want to get chased back to Surda by angry werecats,_ Solembum corrected amusedly, hopping down from Thaw's head where he had perched himself at some point. He was a cat for the moment, with shaggy black hair and violet eyes.

"Yes, that too," Angela replied cheerily, not put out at all by the threat of being chased across the mountains by angry werecats. Miranda's uncertainty returned.

"You're sure this is safe, Nasuada?" she asked, just to be sure. Nasuada shared an amused glace with Cassidy.

"Completely. You're the best person we have for this."

_Wonder what that says about the rest of the Varden,_ Miranda grumbled to Thaw. The dragon laughed in response, rumbling deep in her throat. Miranda sighed.

_I'm going to regret this, I'm sure of it._ "I suppose there's no point in waiting. Shall we, Solembum?"

_Yes, we shall_, the werecat replied, stretching and leaping up onto Thaw's back. Miranda followed him, though she wasn't quite as graceful.

"Straight through the Beors," Nasuada reminded them. "They live on the gentler slopes to the southeast." Miranda nodded, strapping herself in.

"Wish me luck," she called down to everyone. "See you later!"

"Bye Miranda, Solembum," Cassidy said, moving back as Thaw stood fully, towering over them. Giving one last glance to the trio, she murmured something to Nasuada and ran off, probably to find Elva.

"Watch out for those shapeshifting hairballs, they're tricky," Angela called up to them, only half joking. "Listen to Solembum, you'll do fine. Have a nice trip, come back in one piece." Miranda fought the urge to face desk. The fight against the reaction was helped along by the knowledge that there was only a scaly, spiky dragon neck to bounce her head off of.

"Good luck," Nasuada called up last, breaking Miranda's train of thought. As Thaw began beating her wings she backed up. "We're trusting you, don't let us down!"

"I'll do my best!" Miranda yelled over the wind while the leader of the Varden shielded her eyes, moving back more.

Thaw gave one last powerful sweep of her wings, leaping up into the sky where she hung suspended for a moment before gaining altitude. Solebum screeched quietly, not expecting the sudden loss of his stomach, but relaxed again quickly.

_Bye, Nasuada. I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry;_ the dragon comforted the woman below before turning and surging off towards the southeast and (hopefully) their new allies.

* * *

Feedback wanted, please! I love to know what ya'll think! -C. Doiteain


	2. Are We There Yet?

Tada! I'm back! *ducks any and all flying objects* Please don't hurt me. I know it's been a while (oh. It's only been three months. 0.o). Anyway, L'homme Noir prompted me to get back on track with this, so I've churned out a chapter. It's not edited, I just wanted to get this up. It's been bugging me. I'm hoping doing this'll release me from the writer's block taking over my life. Please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I am not CP, despite having seemingly abandoned my series as he has. **When is that next book coming out?**

* * *

"We're lost."

_We are not._

"Admit it, Solembum. We are."

_I know the way to my homeland, Miranda._

_Solembum, I've been flying in circles for the past day. We are lost._

The werecat was perched up on Thaw's head, careful to stay clear of the ridge of spikes that ran up the dragon's neck. His feet dangled over the drop from her head down to the valley floor below, but he didn't seem to care. He was also scowling down at the Rider settled in the saddle below him.

"Don't look at me like that," Miranda protested. "I'm sure it's, you know, been a while."

The boy frowned, then shrugged. _I suppose. Very well. I will teach you instead._

_Teach us what_? Thaw asked, unceremoniously tipping the werecat off her.

_About the werecats_, Solembum replied, brushing himself off. _There are courtesies and rules to follow. It would not do for the representative of the Varden and a Rider to insult the king due to ignorance._

"I get the feeling you're laughing at me," Miranda muttered. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you're laughing at me." She sighed. "Alright, fine. What do I need to learn?"

_We'll start simply. The king is Grimrr Halfpaw. Always address him as 'Majesty' or 'King.' As many werecats, he has multiple titles. When you greet him initially you'll be expected to know them all._

_When you say many titles…_ Thaw began speculatively. Solembum grinned ferally.

_His Majesty Grimrr Halfpaw, the King Cat of the United Clans of the Werecats, Lord of the Lonely Places, Ruler of the Night Reaches, and He Who Walks Alone. Yes._

"United clans?" Miranda echoed. Solembum allowed her to lead them off on the tangent momentarily.

_The werecats are made of multiple clans. Similar to the dwarves. Werecats are semi-nomadic, occupying the foothills on the other side of the Beors. There are approximately six major clans and seventeen minor clans._

_What's your clan?_ Thaw asked, craning her neck down to join the same level as the other two and partake in the conversation.

_I have no clan_, Solembum replied stiffly. _It is agains werecat law to speak prophecy to one not of the Clans. I travel with Angela instead. I find it more… entertaining._

_Oh. Sorry_, Thaw winced.

_There is no reason to apologize. I much prefer it this way._

"I could see that," Miranda nodded. "One question though – if you were, what, banished? If you were banished, wouldn't be against the law to return or something?"

_Yes._ He replied blandly. _If I were returning as a member of my Clan. As I am returning as a representative of a separate government, there will be no negative repercussion. Now, if we could return to the lesson?_

"Right. Sorry. We're just curious. So, this king… His Majesty, Grimrr Halfpaw King Cat of the United Clans of the Werecats, Wanderer of the Lonely Night in the Places Alone Who Walks the Lord… No, that's not right. What was it again?" _Really was a bad idea, Thaw…_

_Shush and learn stuff. I promised Nasuada I'd keep you out of trouble and you will not be getting yourself killed because you can't remember a name._

_Yes Ma'am!_

-/-

_Are we there yet?_

"Not yet, Solembum. You can rest or… something if you want."

_It's fine._

-/-

_Are we there yet?_

"Solembum, you've asked about a dozen times. No, we're not there, and we're not going to get there by tonight. It's already dark."

_Very well. You remember the bow I taught you?_

"Yeah, but what if I'm not sure about greeting the individual Clan leaders…"

-/-

_Are we there yet?_

"No. We're not."

_Are you certain?_

"Yes. If you're bored, can you help me with something?"

_Yes?_

"What will the werecats want in return for their service? I'm not sure what exactly I'm negotiating…"

-/-

_Are we there yet?_

_No, Solembum. You should really stop asking. Miranda's going to wake up and kill you._

_I can survive an angry teenager. I've lived with Angela._

_I don't know. Miranda might give Angela a run for her money._

…

_Yes, I suppose you're right._

_Of course I am, Thaw._

-/-

Miranda reveled in the silence as she watched the mountains flow by around them. It was two weeks into the journey, as they had lost a week lost among the mountains (though the time had been put to good use, drilling werecat manners and etiquette and negotiation tactics into Miranda's head. It had been rather painful, but served its purpose). And the silence was lovely.

_Are we there yet?_ Solembum asked for the forty-second time in the past two hours. Miranda whirled around to glare at the cat poking his head out of his traveling compartment.

"Solembum, I swear to any and all deities listening right now: if you ask that again I will drop you off Thaw and we will _not_ come back and find you. Do you understand me?"

The shaggy-haired werecat paused a moment to look affronted, then blinked.

_You could've just said no_, was the only response he gave. Miranda muffled a decidedly not-very-nice name and turned back to looking at the mountains fly by.

-/-

_Are we there yet?_

"Argh! _Solembum!_"

_If you kill him you get to tell Angela,_ Thaw offered cheerfully.

_I swear… That petit, néma, szörnyű fils d'une mouton…_

_Was that… French?_ Said werecat asked interested. Miranda didn't bother asking how he knew about French despite coming from Alagaësia. Instead she sighed and answered the question.

"And Hungarian. Please, don't ask."

_I won't… but since when did you know Hungarian or French? _Thaw asked, twisting her head to look at Miranda.

"That's asking, Thaw," Miranda pointed out.

_Oh, right._ The dragon turned back to looking where she was going. _Sorry._

"It's fine… Hey Thaw?"

_Yes Miranda?_

"…Are we there yet?"

-/-

_Are we there yet?_

_No._

_How 'bout now?_

_Still no._

_Now?_

_No Solembum. We are not there now._

"…"

_What about now?_

"She said we're not there yet, Solembum. Don't you have any patience?"

_Sometimes. Thaw?_

The dragon replied slowly. _Yes, Solembum?_

The werecat paused. Thaw waited. He stayed silent. Miranda waited too. He still didn't say anything. Thaw and Miranda shared a sinking feeling.

_I'm killing him if he asks again,_ Miranda told her dragon resolutely. Thaw replied with a flash of complete agreement. Solembum still stayed quiet.

"Solembum, if you ask 'are we there yet' one last time, Thaw has given me permission to kill you," Miranda warned. Solembum grinned at her in a self-satisfied way.

_There will be no need for that._

"Because you've finally given up on asking and will wait patiently?" Miranda asked hopefully.

_No, _Solembum replied. Miranda's face fell. Solembum flicked his tail towards the ground in front of them. _Because we're here._

-/-

'Here' wasn't exactly the palace of His Majesty Grimrr Halfpaw, King Cat of the United Clans of the Werecats, Lord of the Lonely Places, Ruler of the Night Reaches, and He Who Walks Alone. It was, however, the end of the Beors. Before them sloped miles of hills, the land flattening into a plain closer to the horizon. Storm clouds hovered darkly above the far side of the hills, but before them the sun shone down from a clear sky onto somewhat forested hills. Thaw took a moment to hover high above the ground, scanning a part of the world Miranda had never seen or even heard about.

_The lands of the United Clans of the Werecats,_ Solembum stated proudly.

"It's amazing," Miranda said. "Where are we going?"

_King Halfpaw resides on the crest of the highest hill in werecat territory. It's the most protected place in the foothills._

_East or west? _Thaw asked Solembum.

_East. It's hard to miss._

"Alright then. Let's go meet the king and get this over with."

_You know what you're doing, right?_ Thaw asked heasitantly. Miranda shrugged.

"I sure hope so. Solembum's taught us everything he can."

_Don't worry, Miranda. You'll do fine._

_He's right. This will work._

"Because if it doesn't we're screwed," Miranda murmured to herself. A wave of support washed through the back of her mind from Thaw, and Miranda smiled. "Course, we're screwed either way. Lead on, MacDuff."

* * *

Okay, it's actually 'Lay on, MacDuff' but I don't think it's that important. Please leave a review. I'm neglecting my Bio paper for this! –C. Ookami


	3. Werecats!

Back again!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. Or the werecats, though the take on their culture is my own.

* * *

Thaw touched down in a large dirt courtyard with a thump, beating the air around them. The dust settled, and Miranda had the chance to look out to her welcoming party.

No one.

Well, not exactly. Because she could feel them, lurking in the shadows, hiding like cats do. Invisible, but watching.

_Say something_, Solembum hissed. _They're waiting_.

"Greetings to the Werecats of the United Clans," Miranda called out, feeling foolish. "I am Rider Miranda Iceblade, representative of the Varden and Lady Nasuada."

The words echoed around the empty courtyard, fading away into the silence. Then there was movement, and two beings approached - a cat and a man. But the man was child-sized, like Solembum and Maud, and not too dissimilar to a dwarf. Unlike a dwarf, however, he was delicate looking - elflike in structure. The cat was grey-blue, with white patches, less shaggy than Solembum and Maud were. The man had tawny hair, cut short. The two stopped a good distance away from Thaw.

"Greetings, Rider Iceblade. I am Venar Strongclaw, and I welcome to the Palace of the King. If you will follow me, I will lead you to him."

Miranda nodded and dismounted, sliding down Thaw's smooth scales. A moment later, Solembum jumped down as well, staying close by her side. Venar Strongclaw's feline companion hissed at him, and Venar gave him a sharp look before turning back to Miranda.

"Forgive me, Rider Iceblade, but this... outlaw is not allowed to return to Clan land. He must leave immediately or face punishment." Venar didn't sound very apologetic however - instead he seemed to not mind dealing out some punishment. Miranda leveled him with a glare.

"Representative Solembum is here with me as an ambassador from the Varden. You will treat him with the same respect as you treat me, Werecat Strongclaw," she ordered, sounding more authoritative than she felt. Venar bowed slightly, suitably cowed.

"Forgive me, Rider Iceblade, I did not know. If you will follow me?"

_I'll stay out here,_ Thaw offered somewhat needlessly. _I don't think I could fit in there._ She gestured with her tail to the long, squat building Venar was moving towards. Like the werecats themselves, it was surprisingly small but graceful at the same time, and was made of clay bricks that were scored with symbols and images made by what seemed to be claw marks. Venar was waiting at the doorway, somewhat impatiently. Miranda nodded, and she and Solembum hurried over to the man.

Inside it was strangely bright, much more so than one would think a long, low-ceilinged brick room would be. But then Miranda realized it was coming from the sky - there was no roof. Well, there was, but it was made of glass, or something similar. Large skylights punctured the clay roof at intervals, allowing sunlight to illuminate the long, well furbished room. A polished floor covered the ground, and the walls hung with tapestries. Werecats wandered through the room as both cats and people, though as people many of them were larger than Venar. At the far end of the room was a single piece of furniture up against a surprisingly dull wall of plain brick free of the drapings. A rounded seat, made for cat or man alike. Currently, a man sat upon it, larger than Venar, closer to the size of a human man than Solembum's human form of a boy, or Venar's small, elflike shape.

Keeping in custom, Miranda continued forwards until the beings in the hall stopped to stare at her. That was what Solembum had said - don't stop to honor the King until you had their attention, or it was a false greeting. Then, once she had their attention (and was feeling _very_self conscious) she folded herself into the correct bow (she hoped) - a twist of her left hand across to her right shoulder as she bent smoothly at the waist, pausing for two seconds, then rising again to incline her head at the King and lower her arm.

"To His Majesty Grimrr Halfpaw, the King Cat of the United Clans of the Werecats, Lord of the Lonely Places, Ruler of the Night Reaches and He Who Walks Alone, greetings from the Varden and Lady Nasuada, Commander of the Varden, Warlord of the Tribes of the Hadarac Desert and Leigelord of Rider Eragon Sladeslayer." Cram as many titles as she could in there, that's what Solembum had said. "I am Rider Miranda Iceblade, representative of the Varden and her Ladyship Nasuada. This is my fellow ambassador, the Werecat Solembum. We request an audience with your Majesty."

Her words rang in the air for a moment before King Halfpaw shifted, running a two-fingered hand over his face. He looked surprisingly tired, and old. Miranda wondered briefly what she hadn't been told about.

"Greetings, Rider Iceblade. What does the Varden wish with the United Clans?"

"The Varden requests aid in their campaign to rid Alagaesia of the false king and traitor who rules the land with an iron fist of bloodshed and slavery. The Varden aims to dispose of the Tyrant King to return justice to the land, and hopes to form an alliance with the might of the United Clans of the Werecats."

"Why should the Werecats leave their land? We are happy here, and live in comfort without the treat of your King looming over us. The great Beors protect us. Why should we rescind this protection in order to turn ourselves into targets?"

"The arm of the false king is long," Miranda replied, playing along. Solembum had explained the way Werecat negotiations worked - even if they were prepared to help (and in this case he had hinted they were) the ambassador had to present reasons for them to provide whatever assistance they wanted. _It's almost fun_, she mused to herself with a tiny thrill.

_Stay focused_, Thaw chimed in, and Miranda did, listening to the king's reply

"I doubt that his arm is long enough to reach over the mighty Beors," Grimrr Halfpaw told her, voice ever-so-slightly condescending.

"His arm already reaches deep into the Beors, choking the dwarves in their supposedly-impenetrable halls of stone. He reaches up towards the elves, burning the edges of their forests. Even the tribes wandering the great Hadarac Desert feel his grip. As he crushes the peoples of Alagaesia he gains the power to cross the great Beors and wring the land of the United Clans dry, killing and hacking and burning and sacking as he goes. Believe me, Majesty, you are no safer here than anywhere else. It may take him longer to get here, but by-an-by he will strike."

Grimrr Halfpaw contemplated her words for a moment, then nodded in satisfaction. "You present a good argument, Rider Iceblade. I will speak with you and see if your Varden and my people can come to an agreement. In the meantime, Guard Strongclaw will show you to your rooms and stay with you as a formal guide. Guide Strongclaw?"

"Yes, Majesty?" The small werecat stepped forward, saluting his king.

"Ready the Green suite. I believe Rider Iceblade's dragon will enjoy the space."

"Yes, Majesty. If that is all?"

"It is, Guide Strongclaw. Rider Iceblade, Ambassador Solembum, Guide Strongclaw will be in charge of your welfare during your stay. If you need anything, please speak to him."

"Thank you, Majesty," Miranda responded, bowing a slightly less formal bow. Then Venar led them out of the room and across the courtyard to a larger complex of buildings. Simlar to the throne room, they were rather boxy and made out of clay brick. There were multiple stories though, roofs turning into entrances of the next story up, not dissimilar to the images Miranda had seen of the pueblo-style houses of Native Americans. Venar led them up to the third story, the top, and down a long row of rooms. He stopped at the furthest one in, gesturing for Miranda to open the polished wooden door. She complied, stepping into what she surmised must be the Green suite.

The walls were, unsurprisingly, green, and scored with images the same as the rest of the walls and clay surfaces they had seen. The room itself was somewhat small, with large windows on two walls through which sunlight lit the room. There was a door on the right wall, opposite one of the windows, and the room itself held a simple but elegant wooden table with three chairs and a bowl of water. Outside the window that was the back of the complex a cliff face stretched down to the rolling forest below. Halfway down was a ledge that Miranda supposed was there for Thaw - why else would they be so far from the center of the complex?

Through the door was a short hall with three doors, one on each side and one at the back. The one in front of her was the bathroom, small and dark. On the right was a room with a basket shaped bed in the corner and a rug lying in a patch of sun. Solembum wound through her legs as she peeked though the door and settled himself in the center. That was his room, then.

Miranda's was across the hall, looking just like Solembum's, except the basket-bed was larger. The window was larger as well, and when Miranda poked her head out she saw another ledge right beneath it, a place Thaw might sit while Miranda was inside. Satisfied, she returned to the main room.

Overall the rooms had a nice, homey feel despite the stark and sparse furninture. It was also dry and cool despite the beating sun outside. Miranda nodded to Venar.

"Thank you."

"The staff wishes to apologize for the under-furbished lodging, Rider Iceblade," Venar responded with stiff formality and sounding not that apologetic. "It was the only suite available where your dragon might be able to stay nearby."

_That dragon has a name_, Thaw griped silently, floating a few meters outside the window.

"Thaw thanks you for your consideration," Miranda said instead.

Venar cast a distrusting look at the large silvery-blue dragon hovering outside and nodded sharply.

"Of course," he replied. "If that is all, I will collect you when it is time for the evening meal. Please, make yourselves at home. If you need anything, simply call for a servant and they will either aid you or find me. Please do not wander around until the King gives you permission." Speech done he bowed out the door, closing it behind him with a little more force than nescessary. Miranda scowled at the wood.

_He's nice, isn't he?_ Thaw asked.

_Venar has often felt that his small stature is something he needs to make up for by being a very large prick,_ Solembum offered, returning into the main room.

"You're smaller than he is though," Miranda pointed out. Solembum flicked his tail.

_Indeed. It is because I am of a caste known as 'Dreamer Tellers'. You might call us Seers. Runts of the litter. We never grow past child-size compared to men or elves, and in return we may see the future._

_I thought all werecats could see the future_, Thaw asked.

_Have you paid no attention to the lessons I was giving?_ Solembum asked, annoyed. _Most werecats you meet are the outcasts who refuse to speak only to the clan leaders. In reality many werecats grow to the same size as human men._

"And Venar is angry because he's short?"

_But not short enough to be a Dream Teller. So he tries to prove himself stronger than others._ Solembum snorted. _Some things never change._

Miranda and Thaw both wanted to question him further, but the werecat turned tail and returned to his room, leaving them wondering how he knew their distasteful host and why the two didn't seem to get along in any way shape or form. Miranda sighed, flopping back in a chair.

_Here we are, then._

_Indeed._ Thaw grinned. _Oh, I can't wait 'till dinner._

* * *

A bit short, unedited, and I'm writing during Geography. Yes, I'm a bad person. Hope you like it anyways! Leave a review! -C. Ookami


End file.
